The Sims Social
, |genre = Levenssimulatie |requirements = Facebook en Adobe Flash Player, Smartphone |input = Toetsenbord, muis }} left The Sims Social is een Facebook spelletje van Playfish en EA. Het spel kwam online op 11 augustus 2011. The Sims Social is een gratis spel waarbij premium content beschikbaar was. Een applicatie voor de Smartphone werd ontwikkeld als een ondersteunende versie van Facebook. Op 15 april 2013 kondigde EA aan dat The Sims Social , samen met andere EA gerelateerde spellen offline zou gaan op 14 juni 2013. Als reden werd opgegeven dat het spel niet populair genoeg was. Let op: The Sims Social is een Engels spelletje, dit artikel zal dus ook informatie in het Engels bevatten. Beschrijving Create your very own Sim and live out their dreams with one of the most popular games on Facebook! Stir up trouble in Littlehaven with unique personality traits. Develop relationships. Date... or cheat! Get a dream job and build the perfect house. Check in often. There's so much to do! So play with life - and with your real friends, too. Enjoy The Sims Social on Facebook for free! Buurt 320px|rightThe Sims Social speelt zich af in een stad met de naam Littlehaven wat zoiets als klein toevluchtsoord betekent. Anders dan in de andere Sims spellen is dat je Sim in Littlehaven meerdere huizen in verschillende delen van de stad kan bezitten. Mocht je het huis van een vriend of vriendin willen bezoeken kan dit vanaf elk huis je bezit. Als je op bezoek bent bij een vriend of vriendin kan je hun verschillende locaties bezoeken door op de knop 'Friend's Properties' (woningen van vrienden) te klikken. Littlehaven Town In Littlehaven Town begint het spel voor jouw Sim. Alle Sims van Littlehaven wonen daar in de stad, inclusief Bella Goth. Het huis hier wordt als je 'eerste' huis beschouwd. Je verhuist iedere keer naar een nieuwe straat elke keer als je de waarde van je huis verhoogt. Het landschap van de stad bestaat vooral uit gras, bomen en plantjes. Littlehaven Shores Littlehaven Shores is een plek in Littlehaven die vakantiehuisjes introduceren. Het landschap aan de kust bestaat vooral uit zand en ligt vlakbij aan het strand met schelpjes, zeewier en palmboombladen. Littlehaven City Ook Littlehaven City is een plek in Littlehaven waarbij je Sim de Little Apple Penthouse bewoond. Er is weinig bekend over Littlehaven City aangezien je er alleen maar hoge gebouwen en billboards ziet. Hoofdpersonages Terugkerende personages *'Bella Goth' - of voor ons beter bekend als Cora van de Kerkhof duikt op in Littlehaven als je buurvrouw. Ze is een tutorial Sim en kan dus niet bespeeld worden. Ze helpt je bij het opstarten van je leven in Littlehaven. Verschenen in het spel *'Macy' - Macy helpt spelers met het verdienen van geld en het inrichten van hun huis. Ze verschijnt als je op iets gerelateerd aan geld klikt. *'Shane Shaw' - Shane is een man die wel van daten houdt. Hij is de jongere tweelingbroer van Scarlett, als ze dezelfde achternaam delen. Hij verschijnt af en toe in een update of in advertenties. *'Scarlett Shaw' - Scarlett is lid van de Cream Club, toegewijd aan populariteit en zelfpromotie. Scarlett is Shane's tweelingzus. Ze verschijnt wanneer het spel herkent dat je niet op de computer speelt. *'Buddy' - Buddy is een vriendelijke Sim, hij is de broer van Chloe. Hij komt als er een fout voorkomt met het spel en hij staat ook op de hoofdpagina. *'Chloe' - Chloe is een Sim die van romantiek houdt. Ze is de zus van Buddy. *'Barbara Belle' - Barbara is een fitness instructeur die gezien kan worden in de stad, ze verscijnt als je Sim geen energie meer heeft. *'Dallas' - Dallas is een vriendin van Bella Goth, ze heeft een neef of nicht in de muziekindustrie. *'Fleur' - Fleur is de assistente van Gustav Heimlich. *'Mike Rib' - Mike is lid van de HiQ club. *'Penelope Pemberton' - Penelope is voorzitter van de Venture Planning League (VPL) *'Jessica' - Jessica is een recruiter voor de lokale superhelden league, verkleed als een Team Evil Cheerleader (Team Kwaadaardige Cheerleader). *'Eugene Hackett' - Eugene is de leider van de Littlehaven Mad Scientists Society (Littlehaven Gekke Geleerde Gemeenschap). Hij is geboren en getogen in Littlehaven en houdt nog steeds het record in de Littlehaven middelbare school van meest gekregen wedgies in een schooljaar. *'Larry Lizard' - Larry is (vermoedelijk) een zakenman en huisbaas in Littlehaven. Hij verschijnt als je je land uitbreidt, een nieuw huis koopt of als de waarde van je huis verhoogd. *'Jared' - Jared is een jongen die het zwembad schoonmaakt, hij helpt ook met het (op)bouwen van het zwembad. *'Tabitha' - Tabitha is een oudere in het spel en ze is je Sim's tante. Ze is een penthouse verkoopster. *'Gustav Heimlich' - Gustav is een geestelijke verzorger die uit Europa komt. *'Jolene Dexie' - Jolene is een danser en autowasser die verhuist is naar Littlehaven nadat haar caravan was afgebrand. *'Artist boy' - Hij verschijnt in het Art Career (Kunst Carrière) scherm. *'Chef boy' - Hij verschijnt in het Cooking Career (Koken Carrière) scherm. *'Driving teacher' - Verschijnt bij de de rijden uitdaging en rijvaardigheid. Voor een volledige lijst van personages klik hier. Valuta en eenheden The Sims Social heeft meer dan één valuta, deze zijn: Simoleon, SimCash, en Social Point. Naast de valuta zijn er nog andere goederen die verzameld kunnen worden als een soort 'valuta', deze kunnen 'eenheden' genoemd worden. Zie ook *The Sims Social op Facebook *The Sims Social Wikia en:The Sims Social Categorie:Spellen Categorie:The Sims Social Categorie:Online spellen